Saiyan in Earthland Land Chapter 1
by TartarusEmpire
Summary: This is a crossover with a saiyan in the fairy tail universe
1. Chapter 1

**(Welcome one and all to a DBZ/Fairy tail fanfic. Now any and all characters dont belong to me and belong to their respective owners but the DBZ end of this fanfic does not contain and of the series characters it uses a new saiyan named Nasu which is nothing more then eggplant in Japanese who does have access to SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, and SSB (Blue) it starts at the beginning of the fairy tail series)**

A siren blares on a distant planet as a saiyan named Nasu gets out of bed to see the people of the planet he moved to scramble. He quickly got dressed to see what was going on and one of the them stopped and told them Beerus the Destroyer had been displeased with their food and was going to destroy the planet soon. He had heard the legends but when he was going to find Beerus it as to late. His blast was hitting the planet and the last thing Nasu remembered was the screams of his friends as the planet was erased from existence. Yet when he woke up he was in a town in the back of an alley at night and looked around. Somehow he had been spared from from the destruction of his planet as he stood up he checked himself and realized he had his scouter. As he started up his his scouter someone walked down the alley and looked at him, and when Nasu turned to the stranger the scouter read his power level at 8

"Hmmm such a weak species", he muttered as he looked at the stranger, "You where am I", he demanded.

"Well you're Hargeon strange sir" Said the man.

Suddenly his scouter picked up a new power level that recorded at 1000 and as it stopped what looked like a Tsunami hit the city. He quickly picked up the and lifted the man to safety and took off towards the power level but it disappeared as soon as he arrived. He came upon a boat in ruin and on fire but the fire began to be absorbed and in the middle he saw someone. He stared in shock s his power level read 2,300.

"Compared to the first guy he's a god", he thought to himself.

He soon noticed others looking ready to battle and seen their leader. As he read his power level it read 1,245 and realized the guy with the pink hair outclassed him by a mile. He sat and watched the fight transpire as the pink haired boy wiped the floor with the leader of what he considered a team like the Ginyu Force. He laughed after the fight was over but he heard the stamping of an army and as he turned he saw an army rushing towards them. When he looked back he saw the pink hair boy and a blonde girl running so he decided to follow the but from up high.

When they stopped they were at a giant building with a weird symbol but he didn't enter with them but when he landed his scouter went off with a new power level and a very high one coming from the building which read 20,000. He was interested in whoever was in their but he needed more information on this place, and he soon found out he was in Magnolia and the mark stood for Fairy Tail which was a wizard guild. He had heard of wizards but none with such high power levels. He stayed on the outskirts of town the for the night and the next day he decided to go to the guild.

When he entered he was welcomed buy a beautiful girl with snow white hair.

"Welcome to the Fairy tail guild my name is Mirajane whats yours", She said happily.

"My name is Nasu and I am looking for two people one is a pink hair boy and two someone with immense power" he said looking around.

Mirajane smiled, "Well the pink hair boy is Natsu but he's not here right now he left a bit before you entered and as for you're second request most of our wizards are strong".

A large man stood up and yelled, "If you want to fight with a real man fight me Elfman".

"Alright lets see if you're the one", Nasu replied. Getting into a fighting position as he yelled out "Come at me with everything you got!"

Elfman charged him but with one blow to the gut Elfman was stopped in his tracks. The guild went silent as everyone realized none of them had seen Nasu moved yet their he was his fist at Elfman's stomach just staring unimpressed. Many of the other guild members stood up glaring at him ready to fight him but a small man walked towards him as Elfman slumped unconscious.

"Master Makarov" Mirajane said suprised.

As Makarov came up to Elfman he checked him out and faced the guild, "Stand down Elfman challenged him and lost he will be fine". With that the guild relaxed some as Makarov turned towards him.

"Whats that fancy thing on you're ear" he asked pointing at the scouter.

Nasu looked at him and replied, "It's called a scouter it measures the battle power of my enemy". He turned it on to demonstrate it and it began to read Makarov's power level which stopped at 15,000 and thats when he realized he was the person he was looking for but kept quit.

Makarov smiled and extended his hand and shook his, "Well would you like to join the guild you seem strong and that scouter of yours can be helpful to any team you may join but if you decide to join i would like to speak to you alone".

Nasu thought for a moment and asked "Where do sign up".

Mirajane waved and asked where he wanted his mark. He closed his right eye and pointed to it and she put the guild mark on it. The master then gestured him to follow and they went out back and as they got a distance from the guild and the city the master stopped and turned.

"I know you hold a secret show me you true power", He demanded, "And whatever you do do not hold back".

Nasu was shocked but complied just to see his reaction. He smiled as he handed the master his scouter afterwards he jumped back and just stood their as a he was surrounded by a golden light and when it dimmed his hair was golden and standing straight up."This is a super Saiyan," he said. He powered up some more and his hair grew higher and lightning surrounded him as he explained that it was a super saiyan 2. He began to power up even more as his hair grew longer and as he looked up he saw the hints of fear in the shocked face of the master. He smiled and explained this was a super saiyan 3.

He looked at the master and said, "This next form is that of a saiyan who has surpassed the boundaries of anyone alive or dead i have ascended to godhood this will be what a call Super Saiyan Blue". He powers up as he is surrounded by a bright blue light and as it leaves his hair is blue as the pressure causes the master to look upon him in fear and as he walks up to him he sighs.

"While you are in the guild I ask of you do not even use you're super saiyan form unless you really have to", he asked.

Nasu replied," I can keep it supressed unless when I have extreme feelings of anger or sadness".

The Master nodded as they walked back, but by the time they arrived the sun was setting and Nasu seen the pink hair boy heading home. He smiled as he followed the master to the mens side of the guilds homes and he settled in for the night. Tomorrow I hope to finally meet you ...Natsu.

 **(Alright guys this is my first time writing a fanfic i will have Chapter two up soon idk when but soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Welcome back everyone I am sorry I haven't posted but things got crazy ok let's just say chapter 1 ended at the end of episode 4 of Fairy Tail so we will pick up on episode 5 to start Chapter 2)**

Nasu awoke the next morning with a start he had just had another nightmare of the last moments before he came to this strange world. He got up and grabbed his Saiyan armor and changed. "This place is weird", he thought but he never voiced it out loud. When he was finally finished dressing he ran down to the guild hall to try and find the pink haired boy named Natsu. As soon as he got there he looked around to see Natsu already fighting someone.

"Well looks like I got here too late", he says as he turns on his scouter and reads the black-haired boys power level and it read 2,300. "They're evenly matched in strength", he thought to himself.

"Oh, are Grey and Natsu fighting again", Mira said as she walked up to him.

"So that's his name huh", Nasu asked. Suddenly his scouter beeps as a new power level reading 7,500. He turns around in shock as he thinks," Who is that". As he begins to walk towards it another man runs in screaming," Erza's back". As the whole guild fell silent Nasu was in shock for this was the first-time the guild had ever been silent. Mutters began to rise as a shadow appeared across the guild hall floor of what appeared to be a monster.

Nasu was ready for a fight but when the creature casting the shadow came in he saw a woman adorned in armor caring what appeared to be a giant horn. As the woman began to scold everyone Nasu couldn't help but be surprised that someone with this high of a power level even existed. He then turned to Natsu and Grey who were fighting before and was shocked to see they were holding hands as if they were the best of friends. He chuckled a bit at the sight and then turned back to see the woman glaring at him. He smirked as he recognized that stare she was trying to intimidate him. Her eyes were fixed on him as if she was trying to kill him with her stare.

"Who are you", she questioned. He smiled as he replied," Just a new member to the guild I hope you don't mind adding me in". She stopped staring at him and just retorted with," Welcome aboard if you cause any trouble you'll be dealing with me". He relished the challenge but did not voice it for it would just cause more trouble. As she turned to face Natsu and Grey again she began to speak about the situation at hand and everyone in the guild listened intently.

"The two of you are the strongest wizards here I could really use your help", she said. Everyone began to mumble questioning if it was real as Natsu and Grey just stared at one another. She continued by saying," We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning". Mira walked up beside him astonished and said," This might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail". Nasu looked at Mira and then back at the group and smiled thinking to himself," The strongest team huh maybe they'll give me a challenge". Before he could say anything the three wizards left the hall.

Nasu walked around the guild getting information about Erza from every member of the guild and found out she was the strongest female wizard in the guild and known as Titania or Queen of the fairies. It excited him to think that he finally found a challenger although compared to his power he thought she might not be that big of a challenge probably good for a workout. He turned to see Mira talking to Lucy and as she finished she walked over to him. "Nasu", Mira started," Lucy might need a little extra help dealing with Erza, Natsu, and Grey would you be a dear and go with and besides it'll help you gain experience of what a job is like with a team." Nasu was excited he could see these other wizards in action but he didn't show it he just gave a little smirk and said," Sure Mira it would be my pleasure".

The next morning, he arrived at the train station to find Grey and Natsu bickering and Lucy sitting on one of the benches. He walked over to her and she was surprised to see him. "Oh, hey you're that guy with the weird armor from the guild right what are you doing here" she asked. He looked a little annoyed at first and responded," Yes my name is Nasu and I am the guy who wears a traditional combat uniform for his people and I came by request of Mira to help you but if you don't want me I can just leave". She waved her hands while shaking her head no and just as she was about to speak a voice from behind said," Sorry I'm late". As both Nasu and Lucy turned around the were shocked to see how much luggage Erza had. Nasu looked over at Natsu and Grey to see them acting like the best of friends only to have his attention caught by Erza's voice.

"I saw you two at the guild hall yesterday you must be the two new members of Fairy Tail Lucy and Nasu right". As Lucy nodded her head Nasu said," Yes we are we came by request of Mirajane if that's ok with you". Erza simply smiled and replied," the more the merrier I heard you two are strong they say Lucy took down a mercenary gorilla using only her pinky finger and that you Nasu beat Elfman in a single punch and that you were so fast no one even saw you move". Lucy looked embarrassed while Nasu just looked on.

From Natsu came a quick shout," Hey Erza I'll do this on one condition". She looked puzzled and said," Oh and what's that". Natsu smiled and clenched his fist as flames began to come out," I want a rematch when we get back", he said smiling. As Nasu held back a laugh Erza simply replied," Very well I accept". As soon as they got on the train Natsu seemed like a different person being as he was motion sick.

Nasu looked at Erza and asked," What's his problem", pointing at Natsu. Erza smiled," Don't mind him he just has motion sickness". She proceeded to punch Natsu straight in the gut and his head fell to rest in her lap. As Grey got up to use the bathroom Lucy asked to take a quick nap to which Erza agreed. With Lucy fast asleep and Grey in the restroom Nasu finally had time to talk with Erza alone. "So", he began," What's the deal with you red how come you're so much stronger than everyone else in the guild I mean besides the master you're in a whole different league then these guys". She simply grinned," How do you know I'm stronger than everyone else". Nasu pressed a button on his scouter and it began to beep and stopping at 7,500 and point at the scouter," This little device right here lets me see my opponents battle power". She tilts her head curiously and replies," So it's a portable magic power finder or mpf". Nasu had no idea what that was but he decided to play along and responded," Sort of but still compared to the rest you are leagues stronger". She chuckled softly," Well I am in a different rank then them I'm an S-Class wizard the class above regular wizards".

Nasu was still confused but decided that was as good of an explanation as any. Grey returned, and Lucy woke up and Nasu decided to stay quiet again. Erza began to explain that the dark guilds were trying to get their hands on a black magic item known as lullaby. He looked at Erza with concern and spoke," So what you're saying is that if this little flute gets played by one of our enemies then anyone who hears it will die". Erza looked back at him more serious than ever and said," Yes and from what I currently know it's in the hand of the Eisenwald guild, so we need to stop them and do it fast".

As the train came to a halt Nasu was the first to stand and as he clenched his fist he noticed something didn't feel right but he simply ignored it and walked off the train. When they all got off the train they looked around and realized Natsu was nowhere to be found and quickly remembered he was still on the train. As Erza cursed herself Grey laughed and Lucy looked worried. Erza suggested they take a magic mobile which Nasu assumed to be like a car and he smiled at this idea and looked at Erza," Just grab hold of me and don't let go I can fly faster than any machine you have here." Lucy was about to protest but Erza forced her to grab onto Nasu and she wrapped her arms around his neck holding on for dear life while Erza grabbed his right arm and Grey the left.

Nasu smiled and his ki formed around him a purple and black ki that made Lucy a little nervous but all Nasu said was," Hold on", and with that he took off full speed faster than any of them thought possible. As they flew Nasu smile at how scared Grey and Lucy were and how calm Erza was. As the caught up with the train Natsu Came flying out of the side flying straight into Nasu both of their heads slammed against one another causing Nasu to stop and the others to fly another few feet away as Nasu held his head. "Watch where you're flying Flame brain", Nasu shouted looking at Natsu to which he replied," It ain't my fault jerk". As they stared at each other Nasu felt excited he was finally going to be able to trade blows with Natsu until Erza stepped in. "That's enough Natsu now tell me what happened", she asked.

Natsu then explained how he was attacked by some guy from Eisenwald to which Erza smacked him and began to scold him over how stupid he was to let him get away. Nasu just smiled and said," Well shouldn't we stop bickering among ourselves then and catch up to this guy before he gets away." As everyone agreed Erza, Grey, and Lucy held onto him again while Happy grabbed Nastu and was going to fly him. "Hope you can keep up kitty", Nasu said to Happy to which Happy replied," Don't worry I can keep up". Nasu purposely went sower than before so Happy could keep up and as they reached the next town up Nasu slowed to a stop and let them down gently let them down and wondered what they'd do next. Not but a moment later an explosion was heard at the train station.

"Erza I'll fly ahead to see what we're dealing with here", Nasu yelled out as he flew up and with a small nod of from Erza he flew off. As soon as he arrived at the station he was immediately blocked by security. Nasu stated he was from Fairy Tail and he knew what was going on, but the security officer wasn't hearing it so instead Nasu flicked him sending him flying into a few other security guards. As Nasu entered the building he was greeted by the sight of several soldiers' dead all scattered across the floor of the station. As he got further in he saw an army of wizards waiting in the main Hall. At the top of the grand staircase was another wizard who had a scythe and no shirt on to which Nasu turned on his scouter and it read his power was at 2,500.

Nasu wasn't impressed at all but amused him. Soon behind him Erza, Nastu, Happy, Grey, and Lucy came in sprinting and saw what they were confronted with. The man with the scythe introduced himself as Erigor or The Reaper. He explained his plan to kill the guild masters using Lullaby and how no one could stop him the typical villain talk Nasu had become accustomed to before he came to this world. As Erigor leapt up and flew off Erza commanded everyone follow him that she would stay behind with Lucy and fight them off the Eisenwald guild. Nasu looked at Erza and said," Sorry red but no chance these goons are mine you can watch or help them find Erigor, but this is gonna be revenge for all the soldiers who they killed". Before Erza could say anything Nasu held out both hands and small balls of red energy formed at his fingertips.

Nasu smiled and yelled out," RED BOMBER", and with that several of the energy flashed from his fingertips each quickly found their targets. With that one attack he had taken down more than 90% of the guild. Those who remained couldn't believe their eyes, one man had taken out almost all their guild and those who remained began to retreat to which Nasu got angry at. His Ki surrounded him as he looked at those fleeing," How do you think they felt the soldiers you killed the families you've broken and the children you've left without fathers", one large gray and red Ki ball formed in his hand. "You will not die on this day, but I will make sure none of you leave unscathed", he launched the blast and yelled," GYRO BOMB". The large blast flew as quick as lighting enveloping them all causing a substantial portion or the building to collapse. After he did this he felt dizzy as if something was limiting his power output and with that he fainted.

When he awoke he found himself laying next to another guy while the group was and a new maid who dug a hole. Erza was about to lift him up when he stood. He asked what happened and Erza told him that after his attack he glowed a bit under his armor and fainted. Nasu was about to ask more but realized Natsu and Happy were gone. As they all followed they noticed Natsu was completely gone and so was Happy. Nasu tired to power up again but felt completely drained although he knew he should've had enough energy to blow that entire place to dust and then some. Erza quickly found a magic mobile and then everyone loaded up with Nasu taking the top of the vehicle, so the rest could stay inside.

Erza drove as fast as she could and not long after the found Natsu standing over a defeated Erigor with a weird looking flute at his side. The entire group cheered triumphantly until they heard the roar of the magic mobile and saw it drive right past them. Nasu powered up but once again something limited his body and caused him to faint. He awoke once more to the sight of Natsu, Grey, and Erza fighting a giant beast. Nasu was amazed by their power as they took down the great beast and finally destroyed it. Nasu felt recharged and stood up feeling all his power had returned and smiled well looks like they did it.

As the smoked cleared everyone was shocked as they noticed the blew up the whole town. With the sounds of boots hitting the ground everyone knew the army was coming to which Natsu yelled out," RUUUUUUUUUNN". Nasu quickly leapt into the air and flew off back towards the guild. When he arrived he noticed something he didn't think of before…..He left the rest of them behind.

 **(Sorry it took me so long to update but college has kept me busy and as of now part 3 is being worked on. Now part 3 will be filler in place of the episode Natsu devours a village. The next part ,the filler, should be up sometime this week so have a good day everyone)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(All right guys it time for another chapter now this one is filler but for this story line is also canon because this will take place while natsu and company are trying to find their way back. This will also explore Nasu's social life in the guild.)**

Nasu walked around the guild just to explore and see what he could see. He had a mix reaction when he walked by. Some looked at him fascinated by his armor others looked at him as if he was weird, but one member caught his eye a young lady with nothing but a bra and pants on drinking a whole barrel of alcohol. He turned on his scouter to look at her power level and when it finally picked it up she had a power level of 1,500. He was slightly impressed by this and felt rather intrigued by the notion that she might have potential.

Before he could walk over another young lady jumped in his way who was small in stature and had short blue hair. "I have I question for you what's that thing used for", as she asked this she pointed at the scouter. "This is merely a tool that allows me to judge my enemies fighting power, so I know what I'm up against", he replied. Her eyes glistened in excitement and she asked very shyly, "can I borrow it to study I'd like figure out how it works and if I can re create it". Nasu looked at the girl and took off his scouter passing it to her, " if you break it beyond repair no wizard alive will save you from my wrath". She caught the scouter and gulped at his warning but walked away no less excited to study it.

Nasu looked back over at the lady drinking straight from the barrel to find she had already chugged five barrels. He was slightly impressed by this feat as she was still sober, and he walked over to her and to his surprise she stopped drinking and looked at him. "Well aren't you just interesting drinking until you fall asleep". The lady just smiled, "aren't you supposed to ask my name before flirting with me", she replied with a quip. He simply smiled and sat next to her and said," So can I get a cup of that lovely wine or is that your private reserve". She simply smiled and poured him a cup of the wine from the barrel she was drinking from. As they both drank together they both smiled at each other staying silent but mentally thousands of words were circulating in their heads.

After a few cups he decided it was time to train so he went outside to find a few of the wizards sparring these included Elfman, Jet, Droy, Max, and Warren. Elfman fought Jet and Droy in a two on one match while Max faced off against Warren. Nasu thought it good to watch and watched as Elfman over powered Jet and Droy only using a single arm which was weird to Nasu as he thought both arms if they had the same power would be more beneficial than just the one. It wasn't long before Elfman noticed him standing there and looked menacingly at him while Nasu just glared back. Elfman walked over to Nasu and extended his hand," You beat me the other day and I never got to shake your hand like a real man". Nasu just smiled," My people don't shake hands when we lose a battle we get back up and fight again". Elfman smiled as Max and Warren stopped fighting and Jet and Droy got back up.

"So, what will it be boys are you all going to take me on at once or is this going to be one on one matches all around", he said as he took his fighting stance. As each of the wizards prepared themselves Nasu smiled as he realized they were all going to fight him at once. Elfman started by using his beast arm Iron bull and this was the first time Nasu fought a wizard. As soon as it connected with Nasu's arm and to him he actually felt the hit but he didn't move. It wasn't long before Max jumped into the fray and used his Sand storm. Nasu couldn't see due to all the sand around him and was desperately looking around trying to find out where his opponents were.

Suddenly he saw seeds at his feet as they glowed and erupted into fist. As this happened he heard they were called Knuckle Plants. Right after this he heard someone yell out Falcon Heavenward and saw jet coming into the mini sand storm foot first. The intended blow landed hitting Nasu right across the jaw and as he tried to recover Elfman came through punching him in the gut with his Iron Bull beast arm. Nasu was defenseless against this group but he noticed Warren didn't join in. Right after Jet came through with another Falcon Heavenward kick that hit Nasu right in the stomach yet again. Elfman charged through using is Stone bull fist to slam into the side of Nasu's jaw and Droy followed up with another Knuckle plant this time the seeds were thrown so they would fly is the sandstorm and the punches rained from everywhere.

All three wizards continued their assault on Nasu who could do nothing to defend against these attacks but he did study them during the battle and noticed Warren still didn't attack. He reasoned Warren must use some sort of telepathy magic de to the fact he wasn't attacking, and all these attacks seemed to have exact military planning but still coming so fast that it would be impossible for them to plan in such a short amount of time. He decided enough was enough ad managed to jump out of the sand storm to see Warren just a few yards away from him. Before Max could use his Sand Rebellion again Nasu rushed the group but only aimed for Warren and hit him with a headbutt sending Warren flying a few feet away. Elfman tried to grab Nasu but he flipped back and gained distance from them quick.

Without their tactician Nasu knew this battle was his. Jet ran around and came at him from the left using yet another Falcon Heavenward while Elfman came at hi from the right using his Black Bull beast arm although this time Nasu was ready. Using his speed, he redirected Jets attack to meet Elfman's gut which would lead to Elfman hitting Jet square in the jaw and his plan worked. Elfman was hit by Jet's attacks and Jet by Elfman's attack sending them both flying backwards. Max tried to rush him using his sand wave attack but Nasu countered it by using a small Ki blast which tore through the attack hitting max sending him a flying a few feet back as well.

Droy was the only smart one with his attack he threw seeds to which Nasu blocked thinking they were going to be Knuckle plants but instead Droy called them Chain plants and several vines came out grabbing him and holding him in place. Elfman was the first to get up and rushed Nasu using his bare fist to beat on the trapped Saiyan. Jet soon got up and Used Heavenward again while Droy threw down several Knuckle plants. Max was the next to get up and used another sand wave on him. Nasu was growing angry he couldn't be beaten by those which such low power levels and so with his anger boiling over he decided it was time to use 10 percent of his base power.

By this time many of the wizards including Levy and Cana came out to watch the battle unfold. Nasu powered up some more causing the vines to rip and he went straight for Jet and Droy. Before they could even react Nasu hand both of their faces in his hand as he slammed them both into the ground. Max then casted another sandstorm but Nasu flew right through it spin kicking max across the jaw sending him flying a few meters next to an already passed out Warren and lastly, he rushed Elfman and with a single knee to the gut Elfman was out cold. Nasu stood over his opponents the victor and the guild cheering that, that was the best battle they've seen in a while. This made Nasu smile as he felt accepted by his new guildmates and as he walked over to them they gave him high fives and patted his back and at the back was Cana looking at him. "Want another drink big man", she said as she handed him a glass of wine. Nasu simply took it and drank it.

As everyone walked back in Nasu grabbed Cana's arm and asked," Hey uh….would you like to go out and grab something to eat". Cana smiled," Just tell me where to meet you and we'll have ourselves a little get together just me and you". Nasu then gave her directions to a hillside not to far the guild hall and he asked her to meet him before sunset. Nasu then went on several small jobs to get the money to pay for their dinner and before 4pm he had made enough jewl to get them a large dinner. As Nasu was about to leave Levy showed up wearing a scouter.

She pointed to the scouter and happily said," Look I made one just like yours see". Nasu was impressed this young female wizard actually replicate his scouter but he knew she was going to show him that it worked so he lowered his power level. As he did she turned it on and it read his power level at whopping 15,000. She gasped as she tried it on other members of the guild and the highest she got was from Elfman at 1,700. Nasu knew he had been exposed but he decided to tell Levy," I'll explain as soon as I get back but as for now I need to go I am running late…may I have my scouter back." Levy gave him the scouter back and he flew off to go meet with Cana.

Soon he reached the hill top and Cana, not long after joined him. As he set out all the food Cana noticed there was a lot more than them two could eat but then again, she had brought about 14 barrels of wine along with her, so it might be kind of the same. As they sat down and began to eat she noticed Nasu was eating a lot as if he hadn't eaten in years, but it seemed like it didn't affect him. As the finished eating and Cana was already on her 8th barrel she decided to ask him something. "You're not like everyone else are you…...I mean you're stronger than anyone I know you might even be as strong as the Master but you're probably only around my age which is 18 but I want to know how did you do it"? At this Nasu looked to the sky and then back at Cana his heart beating a mile a minute and he replied," I hope you don't think I'm a freak because of this but I am not of this world I don't think I'm of this Universe… I come from a place where there are dozens of people like me some weaker some stronger, but what I am I am not human …I am from a warrior race called the Saiyan and my people are unlike you because well", with that we unwrapped his tail and showed Cana it wasn't a belt. "Now that you know this I ho-", he was suddenly cut off by Cana giving him a surprise kiss.

As the two kissed Nasu finally understood why he felt this way around her why he his heart raced, and his brain couldn't form words it was because he was in love. As the sun set the two broke the kiss and Cana smiled," Well I guess you're my weirdo now". Nasu smiled and they began to clean up. When they were done Nasu scooped her up and flew into the air to Cana's surprise. He flew all around Magnolia letting her see the beautiful city she grew up in from a new angle. As the night came to a close he took her back to Fairy Hills and set her down and with one final kiss they ended the night and Nasu returned to his room and feel asleep knowing this was the best day of his life. The rest of the week was full of challengers and wine while Nasu beat everyone who challenged him in the guild Cana poured him cups of wine and other assortments of Alcohol and they drank together. Once the new week had began Natsu and the group showed back up to a guild hall full of drunk and beaten members and Cana with her new boyfriend Nasu.


End file.
